


First Kiss

by FujoshiForBrownies



Series: in your heart [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Academy, Alternate Universe - High School, Empathy, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Summary: Claude can no longer deny his feelings for Sebastian.





	First Kiss

Bonjour everyone! I was struck by an idea earlier (and also really wanted to get out of this horrible funk I am in creatively) and decided to do a prequel to it.  In case you haven't figured it out, i am a HUGE SebaClaude fan and i tend to write a lot about them. I also change things in the manga if i don't like how something played out. I'm guilty for that.  Sommes-nous pas tous? Anyway, i apologize for the fact that i can't write a sequel to anything to save my life. And i haven't been writing as much due to the intense migraines i've been enduring… :P

 

Summary: when Claude’s first kiss is another demon, things get kind of complicated.

 

Sebastian x Claude Faustus. This is a bit more lighthearted than the other stories i tend to write, and i hope it comes across as so ….? Lol. 

 

ὨὨὨὨὨὨὨὨὨὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὩὪὪὪὪὪὪ

Claude was getting tired of watching from afar. Every day he would pass Sebastian in the hallway, make eye contact with him, and for the most part that was it. But Claude wanted something more. He was desperate for things he had never thought of before. Slipping notes into lockers, eating together at lunch, why in the world was Claude thinking of this? Shaking his head, Claude made his way down the hallways. Reaching for the door to his class, Claude barely managed to open it before he was bowled down by a painfully - in more ways than one - familiar red streak. Pens and paper and binders went everywhere, as well as one telltale object that gave Claude affirmation as to who his attacker was. Perfume.

 

It was Grell, who was notorious for being late to class, and her habits of rushing for the door meant she had knocked into the demon more than once. 

 

“Late as always, Sutcliffe?” Claude muttered as he began to pick up his stuff, leaving the reapers school supplies untouched. The redhead pouted, dropping to her knees as she piled the binders that had fallen out of her hands back into their place. Claude’s gold eyes caught the dark blue of her fingernails, and he shook his head, almost asking who it was that she was pursuing this time. Last year it had been her math teacher, and the rumor was still circulating about them. Grell had never been able to live down that one disastrous night at the after prom party. Someone had managed to bring alcohol and Grell had gotten drunk…

 

Realizing he was being stared at back, Claude quickly shook his head to clear it. Grell’s bright green eyes narrowed as she stood, flipping her freshly washed hair in annoyance. She didn't mind if it was someone like her darling William or her kohai Ronald watching her, but from a guy she hardly knew - and had no intention to since Claude weirded her out - it felt invasive, and she crossed her arms across her chest to hold her binders tighter. 

 

“I had to talk to the Headmaster.” Grell’s tone, while it was supposed to be interpreted as haughty, came across as defensive, and Claude couldn't help but feel  _ some _ sort of sympathy for Grell. She had been in tears after the party, claiming again and again that she hadn't meant for anything like that to happen. It had nearly cost her reputation as a so called ‘good’ student. “Not all of us are granted with the power of transportation, you know!”

 

“Right.” Claude finished gathering his things and stood up, walking into class. He wasn't surprised when he saw Grell had dragged out her phone from the depths of her purse and was now texting someone furiously. The knitted brows and overall frustrated expression led Claude to believe it was her newest victim-er,  _ boyfriend  _ \- William Takaeda Spears. He was hardworking student, but Claude himself barely knew the reaper. Perhaps it was for the best, seeing as demons and shinigamis tended to not be on the best of terms.

 

_ As long as they don't interfere with me, I won't touch them either.  _

 

There was a clattering as the teacher, _ a disappointingly human one  _ Claude remarked, rushed in ,his movements and actions suspiciously akin to Grell’s blur of movement that Claude was almost about to compare the two, but left it alone. Dark blue eyes surveyed the room, and Claude felt them land on the desk next to his, then motion another student over to sit in that very spot. Claude’s golden eyes widened behind their thinly rimmed glasses as he took in the student.  Devilishly handsome, tall, and brunette. Sebastian Michaelis. Claude dropped his head into his hands with a barely suppressed moan. Great. Just great. Out of all the people he could have hand sit next to him, it had to be Sebastian, the demon he was hopelessly - though he wouldn't admit it out loud - in love with? It couldn't be anyone else? Despite his inhuman nature, Claude found himself offering up a wholehearted prayer to the gods above that he wouldn't do anything out of the ordinary and out of character and was about to finish when he realized what he was doing.  Why say that when praying was out of the ordinary for him to begin with?

 

There was a ruffling of paper, and Claude looked down, shocked yet again. It was a note. A honest to god note. 

 

_ I must say, being seated next to another demon is much preferable to that of a human.  - sebastian. _

 

Claude shook his head and simply disregarded the note, trying to deny just how much his fair face was flaming. 

_ What is wrong with me? _

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
